


前前前世

by mooncancer



Series: Unbroken [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, ガウェラン, 高兰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncancer/pseuds/mooncancer
Summary: 人理烧却修复之后前往未知的旅程之前
Relationships: Gawain | Saber/Lancelot of the Lake | Saber
Series: Unbroken [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/917961





	前前前世

初夏的时候，高文就像那群法国人一样，向公司提出了休假半年的申请。接着他们搬家到了法国，在加莱郊外的海滩上租下一座房子。高文本想选择比利亚茨或是科西嘉岛，但兰斯洛特钟情于此。北方的海水冰冷，直到六月底才会回温，在游客还没有开始聚集的时候，兰斯洛特每天晚上和高文去海滨浴场散步，在夕阳薄金色的余晖中，沉迷一样地、长久地凝视着那著名的白崖。

他们的房子小而通透，拉开百叶窗的时候，阳光就从天际洒进来，铺满原木地板，然后流向院子里的白沙和门外的海浪。兰斯洛特穿着加加加大号的白衬衫跪在地上擦拭地板、家具和他心爱的收藏品，但他生得太高，最大号的衬衫下摆还是被拉到臀部上方，结实笔直的赤裸大腿在阳光里面移动着，高文从厨房里出来，就放下手里捣土豆泥的碗，跪下来从他背后亲吻上去。

“它们让我精神平静。”高文摇晃着手里的土豆泥说，他把做好的土豆沙拉雪山冻进冷冻室里。

兰斯洛特坐在地上，手臂圈住长腿的膝盖，他抬起头，用那总是含着忧郁的紫罗兰色的眼光望着高文。“我也是。”

他齐肩的紫色长发用一根来自东方的木箸盘起来，木箸的另一半被他放置在精致的小刀架上，这都是年轻的画家曾经环游世界的战利品。“在东方这是一种武器，”兰斯洛特说，“剑豪可以用它刺落飞翔的鸣虫。”

“我喜欢更坚实一点的东西。”高文笑着回答。“比如捣碎一碗土豆泥。”

夏天到来了，他们开始整天不出门，高文每周开车去城里购买一次补给，其余的时候他们拉下百叶窗，赤身裸体，在房子里面行走、交谈、亲吻和做爱，深入地了解和描绘彼此的身体。兰斯洛特坐在地上画画，描绘高文宽阔的胸肌和隆起的手臂，坐在阳光下面的时候他还穿着白衬衫，高文就把他拉起来，按在墙上，从背后掀起碍事的衣物。兰斯洛特伏在墙壁上仰起头，喘息不已，他剪短了头发，露出颀长光滑的脖颈，衬衫的领口滑开来，锁骨和肩膀的线条如同湖上的飞鸟。

“您的亲吻就像是从阳光下的蜜田里吹来的风，”他用柔软而富有弹性的法国口音低低地说，“热度和花粉吹拂在我的皮肤上，它们让我过敏。”

于是高文的亲吻落下去，含住那红热起来的皮肤。他埋头在兰斯洛特背后，如同麦草一样的金发轻轻晃动，摩擦他的后颈。他用手臂和大腿锁住男人修长的四肢，从后面进入兰斯洛特，他的身体因为快乐而有韵律地扭动起来，脊背上的肌肉像是水波一样摇晃着。

“你就像是湖水一样深邃。”在意乱情迷的时候，高文低声向他的情人倾诉爱语。“我像是一个人在湖上划船，平静、快乐，可你深不见底。”

兰斯洛特回过头来，紫罗兰的眼睛被情欲染成昏蒙快乐的颜色。“现在是您在我的身体里面，”他低哑地说，“您的圣剑就像是太阳一样灼热，将会蒸干一整座湖水。”

“那我将会为你消耗殆尽。”高文回答。

他们从正午一直做到傍晚，除了房子里面的两个人和窗外的太阳之外，没有任何可以用于计时的东西，结束的时候，时间漫长得好像是过去了一年。高文摊开四肢大字型躺在床垫上，窗外的夕阳沉到了海面，扭过头去，视野里就是一片温暖的橘红。兰斯洛特趴在他的肩膀上，嘴里咬着画笔，地板上摆开了一排人体彩绘涂料，他在高文生着浅淡金色毛发的胸肌上认真地勾勒，画一朵向日葵、一棵椰子树、一只停驻在锁骨上叼着百合花的鹰。

“你还记得我们的第一次见面吗？”高文问他。

兰斯洛特停顿了一下。“我想不起来了。”他回答。

“你还记得我们认识多久了吗？”高文凝视着窗外的夕阳，他抬起手，下意识地按住隐隐作痛的额角。“几个月？还是几年？真奇怪，我记不起来了，可又觉得我好像认识你一千年了。”

兰斯洛特转了个方向，他趴在高文身上，开始在他的小腹上画一只笔直挺立的香蕉。“我想不起来了。”他还是这么说，像是在自言自语。“没有关系的。”

高文翻过身来，把兰斯洛特压在床上，抢过他手里的笔，开始在他脊背的凹陷处签字。G-A-W-A-I-N，他的名字，潦草的、并不熟悉的花体字体。“我认识这个。”他看着兰斯洛特背上的文字低声说。“我记得这个。”

“没关系的。”兰斯洛特爬起来，抱住高文的肩膀，张开嘴唇将他拉入一个深而潮湿的亲吻。“没有关系的。”

在海面上融化的夕阳的光缓慢地移动着，扫过兰斯洛特摇晃的肩背，扭动的腰臀，绷得紧紧的大腿，最后在勾起的脚踝处聚集成一小块带着金色的橙红。兰斯洛特抬起腰又沉下，在高文身上缓慢地起伏，他低垂的脸颊被逆光模糊，喘息和汗水滴落下来，紫色的头发仿佛在阴影里生长。

“我还记得我们的第一次约会。”高文说，他抬头向上注视着兰斯洛特阴影里的脸。“那天晚上你要回法国了，可我记错了日期，以为你周一才会回去。我犹豫了一整天才下定决心，发短信约你出来吃晚饭。你一直没有回信，我在海滨餐厅等了一个小时，天黑的时候看见你从码头一路狂奔过来，头发散乱，领结开了，连包和手机也被你忘在了列车上。那天晚上你告诉我，你在列车启动的时候收到信息，直接扒开车门跳了下来。”高文笑了起来，“从多佛到加莱走海底隧道只需要半个小时，你明明可以先回信，然后坐下一班列车赶回来的。”

“我赶回来了。”兰斯洛特低低地说，天色几乎完全黑下来了，窗外的潮汐声清晰而明亮，在黑暗当中，他的声音听上去似乎很空洞。“一收到你的信我就赶回来了。可我没有赶上。”

“如果可以脱下铠甲，我可以只身游过多佛海峡，可是一名骑士不能脱下他铁的盔甲。如果请求精灵的帮助，我可以赤脚行走在海面上，即使粗糙的海浪和盐粒会让我每一步都像行走在刀锋上一样。我可以忍受耻辱，我可以忍受疼痛，我必须靠近你，可是我没有赶上。对不起，我没有赶上。”

他的声音像是被锁在海螺里的遥远回响，激烈而谵妄。高文并不明白他在说什么，但他知道，他知道此刻应该拥他入怀，和他疯狂激烈地做爱，直到两个人都精疲力尽失去意识，直到第二天太阳升起，他会忘记这一切。

于是他紧紧地将兰斯洛特抱在自己身上，让他的泪水擦过脸颊流进枕头里。“没关系了。”他反过来安慰兰斯洛特。“没有关系了。”

他有时候会头痛，太阳穴处一跳一跳的，像是被镶着钉子的铁棒狠狠来了一下。上医院检查过几回也没查出原因，“神经性疼痛。”医生说，然后给他开了一堆止痛药片。这就相当于是赶人回家去歇着了，多喝热水。

兰斯洛特买了药回来，高文还躺在沙发上哼哼，反复转侧。兰斯洛特浸泡了热毛巾给他敷着额头，让他枕在自己的大腿上。“你瘦了。”他用脸颊蹭着兰斯洛特的腿，含糊不清地嘟哝着，兰斯洛特扑哧笑了一声。

“在家歇着吧？”兰斯洛特问他。高文和着水吞下药片，拿热毛巾擦了把脸，发出一声心满意足的叹息。“不行，我还得去上班。”

假期结束之后他重新回去工作，每周乘坐列车通勤，往来于多佛海峡两边。已经是初冬了，海滩上的游客几乎绝迹，他建议兰斯洛特也去肯特郡找一份工作，两人一起搬家到海对岸去过冬。“我不要上班。”兰斯洛特干净利落地拒绝了，“我可是法国人啊。”

兰斯洛特很喜欢这里，高文意识到。他迷恋那片底下有列车通过的平静大海和海对岸削直的白色悬崖，他紫色的忧郁目光一直注视着它们，仿佛在守护着什么。

“那我去上班了。”

高文穿上大衣，系好围巾出发，兰斯洛特送他到加莱车站。两个高大的男人走在初冬行人寥落的街道上，有着耀眼金发的那个穿着驼色的大衣，另一个更高些的有着罕见紫色头发的男人穿着灰色的大衣，两人都围着同款的羊绒长围巾，高文左手拎着公文包，兰斯洛特右手端着热气腾腾的咖啡，空出来的另一只手握在一起。

“先生！您的男朋友好帅啊！！”

上车之后，坐在高文前排的一个少女终于忍不住转过身来，满脸通红地说。高文想起刚才和兰斯洛特在车厢外依依惜别的时候，似乎确实有道热烈兴奋的目光穿透了玻璃一直盯着他们看，不由得尴尬地笑了笑。他转回头，看见兰斯洛特还站在月台上，朝他挥手。

回英国之前他备了止痛药在包里，却一直没用上。深深呼吸了一口灰色天幕下熟悉的冷湿空气，高文觉得自己的头痛好像也不药而愈了。大概是与法国的度假海滨气候始终不相合吧，他这么想着，从大衣里取出手机来给兰斯洛特发信息。

——我到了。

没过多久兰斯洛特回了消息，只有一个链接，高文一点开，瞳孔立即放大了。

是他们那间熟悉的、小小的房子。兰斯洛特在房子里，他放下窗帘，开了暖气，只穿着白衬衫跪在地板上擦地，赤裸的屁股和大腿在镜头里晃动着。他像是听到了从摄像头那一端传来的动静，回过头来，举起手对高文招了招。

高文吓得一把攥住手机揣进怀里。

——怎么回事！

——如你所见，我正在擦地板。木地板就是这点不好，需要付出很多劳动来保持清洁。

——我是说摄像头！

——之前不是说过的吗，我想在房子里装一个云端摄像头，这样你去上班的时候，也能随时看到我。

——你又不是猫。

——猫可不会替你打扫屋子。

兰斯洛特在镜头那边笑起来，看上去很快乐。

晚上加班开会的时候手机一直在高文裤兜里面震动，不停地传来消息，偷偷看上一眼，让他西裤下面紧贴着手机的皮肤都开始发热。好不容易等到散会，他来不及收拾东西就冲进男厕，关上隔间的门喘息着拉下裤链，点开兰斯洛特发来的链接。

“兰斯洛特，你这混蛋……”他喃喃地说。

那个混蛋躺在沙发上，双人沙发也放不下的长腿一条垂在地下，一条蹬着沙发的靠背，大大分开。他注视着发红光的摄像头，注视着海的那一端高文的眼睛，微笑着，喘着气，舔着自己的嘴唇。

晶莹的唾液沿着他的嘴角滴落下来，兰斯洛特仔细地舔湿了自己修长的手指，然后掰开白皙、瘦削的臀，在摄像头和高文的注视下面，开始抚慰自己。

指尖在入口处打着转，一点点地沉入进去，兰斯洛特仰起修长的脖颈，凌乱的短发和迷醉的表情在模糊的镜头视野里晃动着，他张开嘴唇，似乎是发出了很舒服的声音。手指整根送进去，又抽出来，兰斯洛特举起手，给高文看他手上湿滑光泽的液体。他跳下沙发，赤脚踩过木地板，在刚清洁过的光可鉴人的地板上留下一路小小的水洼，从镜头的边缘，他又拿着卧室里的玩具回来了，是夏天他们在玩耍中用土豆泥倒模做出的和高文一模一样的男形。

“兰斯洛特……”

高文发出了诅咒一样的呻吟，他凝视着手机屏幕，大口喘气，弯下腰奋力撸动着自己的阴茎。兰斯洛特在海的另一头辗转呻吟，镜头里张合的嘴唇无声地尖叫着，他挺起腰用高文给他留下的东西使劲玩弄自己，肉色的橡胶性器拓开艳红紧缩的穴口，反复进入抽出，摩擦扩张，完全放进去之后又夹得死紧，兰斯洛特扭动着腰，浑身颤抖了一会之后，突然像松了一口气似的，全身懒洋洋地软下来，开始慢慢按揉自己被塞满的小腹。

高文头抵在厕所隔板上，也在发抖。呼吸的水汽覆盖了手机的屏幕，眼前一片模糊，精液浸满了他的手掌心，还在一股一股地沿着指缝溢出来。

——你真是个混蛋！

过了很久之后，他才有力气把信息发出去。

列车还没有停稳，高文就从站台上的人群中一眼瞅见了兰斯洛特。他拎着公文包跳下车，和等待着他的男朋友热烈地相互拥抱，就在众目睽睽下亲吻起来。那个似乎也是往返于这条线路上通勤、每次都会与高文同车的女孩一路走一路回头，兴奋羡慕又嫉妒地看了他们十几遍。

他们急急忙忙开车回家，在小房子里面做爱。从沙发上到地上，又从地上到床上。早些时候兰斯洛特买了一捆宜家的地毯回来，将整间房子铺得满满当当，但全裸着在地板上滚来滚去对于这个季节而言还是太冷了，情事之后的大量出汗又带走了身体的热量，兰斯洛特现在四肢都紧紧地贴在高文身上。

“你到底在这里守护着什么呢？”高文问他，“和我一块搬到坎特伯雷去吧，城里面总比海边暖和，明年夏天我们可以再回来。”

兰斯洛特用下巴蹭着他金色的头发，将自己的嘴唇埋进去，像是一头小鹿俯下身体，藏进了夕阳里的麦浪。“我害怕会赶不上。”他模糊地说。

夕阳，潮汐的回响，天色黑下来了，兰斯洛特，他在说什么呢？高文又开始感到额头隐隐作痛。兰斯洛特环抱住了他的脖颈，温柔地亲吻他的太阳穴。“如果您想见我的话，一定要呼唤我啊。”他说。“电话也好，短信也好，只是让房间里的摄像头亮起来也好。你一定要叫我啊，我害怕会赶不上。”

为什么不能陪伴在我身边呢？高文心想。总是说一些让人无法明白的话。但兰斯洛特的声音听上去又是那么悲伤，高文回抱住他，抚摸着他的头发，兰斯洛特紧贴着他的面颊是湿润的，鼻腔里发出沉闷的抽泣声。场景和姿势都有熟悉的既视感，他想这对话或许已经发生过很多次，可每次他都遗忘了。

“没关系的，兰斯洛特，我会记得叫你，不要害怕。”

过完周末他们发现海底隧道的列车停了摆，车组全体罢工了，告示在铁门上萧瑟地翻飞着。

“如果你们一定要到海对岸去的话，可以去码头坐游艇。”在车站门口他们又遇到了那个女孩，对方热心地提出建议，“那里有许多私人运营的游船，本来是载观光客的，但要是包一条船他们应该也愿意去海对面。要一块走吗？我也得赶回英国去和我的男朋友一起过圣诞节呢。”

兰斯洛特看向高文，他耸了耸肩。“兰斯，我真得去上班。”

“记得看摄像头。”兰斯洛特说。

他们一块往海滩码头走去，寒冷的海浪拍打着灰色的石头，往年这时候海滩上应该已经没有游客了，但不知为何，今天却有一个异国旅行团聚集在这里。

黑色长发的女人背对着大海张开双臂，摆出各种各样的造型，同行的男人正在给她拍摄一段短视频。游客们的手机开了外放，里面有个中年男人用他们听不懂的语言悲怆地唱着一首像是死了老婆的歌。高文和兰斯洛特先后停下了脚步，默默聆听着。

“那唱的是什么？”同行的女孩问他们。

“我也不知道。”高文说，“但听上去很孤独。像是命运。”

“像是两个相爱却又无法靠近彼此的人。”兰斯洛特说。

像是永不停歇的海浪，像是短暂的前世、今生和来生。

载满乘客的游艇马达轰鸣着发动，朝海对岸驶去的时候，兰斯洛特突然跑到了码头边上，用力向高文挥舞着手臂。“要记得叫我啊，高文！”他大声喊道，“你想见我的时候，一定要呼唤我啊！”

半个小时后，异星之神降临了。

空想的种子从天而降，深深扎入被撕裂的地表。尖锐的树根刺破泥土和水泥的路面，纠缠着冲出来，刺向四面八方任何一个人类的心脏。简单、直接、迅速、高效、漠然，并非虐杀，并无仇恨，仅仅是一个勤劳的园丁在清除园圃里的杂草。

杂草们在勤勤恳恳清理着人类。

人类的尸体倒伏在地面上，然后被一片雪白覆盖。洁白无垢的地表从空想树的根部向外扩散，占领了整个不列颠群岛之后开始席卷海洋。高文坐在小小的游艇上，看到天空落下白雪，海面结冰，巨大的树根破冰而出，像是鲸鱼跃出海面，掀起转瞬间就被凝固的巨浪，朝着他们的小船扑来。

这就是你在等待着的东西吗？

他拿出手机，冷静地按下快捷键，拨打了兰斯洛特的电话。

“来吧，兰斯洛特。天空发生了异变，有怪物出现在我们面前。所有人都很害怕。我想见你。”

手机的信号栏已经没有任何显示了，但他确信这消息能传达到兰斯洛特身边。

树枝纠成扭曲的触手，夹着海水的冰锥向他们刺来。穿着古代骑士盔甲的男人从天而降，冰蓝色的剑光如闪电般劈落。兰斯洛特落在他们的船头，他就像是什么游戏里的角色似的，穿上了锃亮的白色铠甲，和看上去除了华丽之外一点用处也没有的蓝色披风，他双手握持一人高的重剑，剑刃从里到外都发着光，像是藏了根灯管在里面一样。

但那灯管的光芒所及之处，树枝的触手纷纷炸裂开来。

他随手抓起甲板上的一卷缆绳扔出去，那卷绳子在半空中就发出了鞭子似的噼啪声，带着充沛的冰蓝光芒，将被削断之后还扭动着想要在半空中重组起来的树枝再次打散。接下来是灭火器，他拧开灭火器朝着怪物左右喷洒的动作就好像在使用一挺机关枪，而被灭火器粉末喷到的地方，迅速地凝结了一层厚厚的冰。

冰层很快就裹住了怪物的全身，然后兰斯洛特跳起来一剑将它砍成无数碎片。

游艇上的惊叫和哭喊声在他从天而降的时候就已经变得呆滞，现在更是一片死寂。高文站起身，朝船头走去，兰斯洛特回过头来。

“……先生，您的男朋友真的好帅啊。就好像什么超级英雄一样……”

高文走过去的时候，坐在他身边的那个少女呆呆地说。兰斯洛特听见了，对她露出一个有些羞涩的迷人笑容。

“感谢您的称赞，美丽的小姐。但我是骑士哦，圆桌最强的骑士。”

“没错。您就是传说中的圆桌骑士，亚瑟王最信赖的臂膀，被世间赞颂的骑士之花，圆桌分裂的火种，不列颠破灭的源头，背叛者，兰斯洛特卿。”

高文终于走到了他的面前，抬头看着兰斯洛特的眼睛。

“那我呢，我就是高文吗？”

——修复人理的旅程结束之后，作为对战斗中立下的功绩的奖赏，我和高文卿都被御主赐予了圣杯，获得了一次向万能的许愿机许下愿望的机会。

我的愿望有两个。虽然就这么说出口显得过于贪心，而且又羞耻。但既然是面对着御主，我也就鼓起勇气畅所欲言了。

第一、是希望能弥补少许，我过去犯下的罪孽，让我伤害过的人们都得到幸福。

第二、我希望能永远和高文卿在一起。

愿望有两个，但圣杯只有一个。

我必须做出选择。

“是这样啊……英灵，从者，听上去真是帅气。”

海峡已经被纯白覆盖了，化为一片冻结的冰面。高文和兰斯洛特从来没想过有朝一日他们会步行通过这片海，并且还要一直走到北海去。兰斯洛特说他们得靠自己去寻找不知在何处游荡的迦勒底归队，而游艇上的其他乘客四散逃生，也不知道最后能有几个人活下来。

白纸化的大地上，气温降到了冰点以下，高文还穿着他上班的正装，冷得要命，他一边走一边搓手跺脚，不停地哈着白气。“但是那个，什么，受肉？还真是不方便啊。”

“兰斯洛特，既然你说你和我都是受肉的英灵，那为什么你就可以一键换装？”

“我一直保持着和迦勒底的连结啊？”兰斯洛特走在前面，身穿那身奇怪的骑士铠甲依然健步如飞。他回过头来，一脸无辜。

“高文卿，您也可以啊？回想起来吧，被太阳赐予的力量。只要大声高喊：‘宝具解放！Ex——Calibur——Galatine！！！’就可以啦。以您的力量，一定连这片冰海也可以融化吧。来，要不要试试看呢？”

“不要，太羞耻了。”高文不假思索地拒绝了兰斯洛特听上去就不怀好意的提议。

但这里真的太冷了。他们在路上停下来休息，兰斯洛特决定再去砍一些外星树木来给高文取暖。高文坐在一块石头上，低头看着自己皱巴巴、浸透了冰水的西装和皮鞋，从袖口里伸出来的，是冻得通红，二十多年来只握过钢笔和方向盘的双手。

二十年？三十年？还是一千年？高文试着回忆自己过去的人生，却发现近景模糊了，能够想起来的都是那些传说中的故事。一千五百年前的事。

“这该不会是老年痴呆症的前兆吧。”他最后吐槽了一句，然后下定决心，小声地念出那咒语一样的宝具真名。

“Excalibur——Galatine——”

巨大的、像是游戏里面才会有的夸张武器一样的长剑在他手中浮现出来，剑刃上缭绕着明亮的火焰，点燃冰层，升起白雾。手背、手臂、腰部、双腿，白银的盔甲覆盖上他的身体。高文举起剑，感觉到太阳的热量降落下来。

迦勒底、耶路撒冷、卡美洛。前世、前前世、前前前世。

高文想起来了。

还有他们新的旅程。

一路上还在努力嘻嘻哈哈的兰斯洛特此刻站在不远处，沉默地凝视着他。

“不愧是——高文卿呢……”

他说话的语速变得很慢，长长的呼吸，像是在努力平复着情绪。但好像还是不行。他转过身去，背对着高文。

“您依然是非常帅气的骑士啊，就和从前一样……从前……总觉得——这个词好像一说出来——就有什么东西要结束了似的——”

“您也还是一如既往的傲慢啊，兰斯洛特卿。”高文说，上前一步，抓住兰斯洛特的肩膀将他身体扭过来，然后突然一拳揍了过去。“别太看不起人了！！”

兰斯洛特跌倒在冰面上，愣愣地看着高文。

“你一直留在加莱，是因为这里，多佛海峡，是我们的因缘之地吧！你守候在这里，随时可以响应迦勒底的召唤，就像你曾经在此等待着越过海洋的飞鸟带来那封信一样。但如果迦勒底真的遇到什么事，人理再一次遭遇危机，你以为单凭你一个人就能做到什么吗？！说到底，我会忘记过去的一切，忘记迦勒底，像一个人类那样重新开始平凡的人生，那到底是谁的原因呢！你就这么看不起我，也不相信我们之间的爱吗！”

——我的愿望有两个。

——希望高文能够得到幸福。想要永远和高文在一起。

“不是的！”兰斯洛特急切地解释道，“我从来没有想过，要抹去您的记忆，换来我们可以在一起！我只是想、我对圣杯许下的愿望，只是——”

“希望我能得到幸福，对吧。”

高文露出微笑，唇角扬起，那兰斯洛特熟悉的弧度，就像是前生。每次高文在出人意料的流浪之地找到了他，抱怨着拉起他的手，如此对他微笑的时候，总是会说：“兰斯洛特，你这个人啊……”

像是的确感到困扰，却又真切地觉得开心。

“你这家伙啊，兰斯洛特……我不是告诉过你吗？没关系的，不要害怕，已经没事了。”

“圣杯能够为你实现的愿望，只有一个。可我们还是相遇了，一见钟情，追逐彼此，今世、来世，永生永世还要在一起。你以为那又是谁的愿望呢，兰斯洛特？”

兰斯洛特仰望着高文，过了半天，嘴角抽动了一下，像是想要回给他一个没心没肺的笑容，却慢慢红了眼眶。

END.


End file.
